


五十％直覺跟五十％衝勁

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 他想，他們永遠都會有件難以對彼此開口的事
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 毛毛的點文，梗概"確定關係後古雷不卓痕跡的吃醋"  
> 加洛是大家的好閨密，里古關係確定

才短暫入隊就因優秀的應對方式和無底洞般的酒量，新人兩人組被眾人選定為第三分隊出席擔當，這次也毫不意外被扔去參加各分隊聯合舉辦的聯誼。

里歐喝著第二杯送上來的酒，身體開始緩緩的發熱，動手扯開領口通風後想起領帶是從雷米那邊借來的，便小心翼翼的拆下捲起來放進包裡，轉回頭去和只有記起來名字的人聊天，連他們聊了什麼都忘得差不多。  
邊拒絕源源不絕遞上來的不同酒類，里歐分神想著長得太年輕真是不利，一堆人聽到年齡沒問題就關心他喝得夠不夠，杯子是滿的都沒看見，就直接往桌上塞，導致上面擺了各式不同的酒品，種類齊全讓他非常佩服，喝不喝得完就是另外一回事了。  
但跟沒興趣的人一起飲酒真是燃不起半點興趣，嚥下較甜的白酒，里歐想著古雷應該會喜歡，視線朝古雷那飄去，和漂亮的女服務生調情中。 過得真滋潤。  
里歐對古雷一向保持放任態度，這次因為酒精催化這種傾向顯得更為嚴重，簡單來說就是積極正向版的自暴自棄。  
一口氣仰頭喝光後周圍響起歡呼聲，根本沒感到醉的他假借要休息一會躲去角落避開人群，許多人識相地離開他去煩其他在酒桌上的人。

也許是嚴肅的氣場消失讓人沒能馬上反應過來、或認定古雷不會出現在這種場合的強烈暗示心理、也可能是因聊勝於無的眼鏡遮掩而下意識忽略、到場時許多人都接近半醉更成為因素之一，意外沒人認得出來他是前司政官，拯救星球的里歐倒是受到許多人圍攻。  
看著想攻略里歐的人參在人群中，古雷試圖催眠自己這是必要的歷程，人紅本來就是非多，更何況還又帥又紅。  
他沒有承認里歐帥，他是說以世間的角度來看。  
原本相信他的精神在聚會結束前可以撐得過去，但看到嬌小的女性把里歐的手臂往自己胸上湊時還是氣得把玻璃杯折出細痕。他抑住變化強烈的情緒，對於粉飾太平這件事他一向擅長。  
「抱歉，杯子裂開了，可以替我換一個嗎？」古雷朝旁邊的服務生搭話，眉眼間的神色和里歐有幾分相似，讓他的注意力被跟著牽走。  
「沒問題。」  
女性將完整的杯子取回，坐在一旁空著的位置搭話「我可以問這是什麼的聚會嗎？」  
「消防隊的聯誼。」草莓牛奶這種不符酒會主題的飲料滑入杯中，只要周圍有伴、杯子裡有東西就不會有人來煩，意料之外不用太心煩，當然這其中也有里歐吸走不少人的影響。  
想到坐在兩張桌子之外的人，古雷又補了一句。  
「我是被推出來湊人數的。」  
「有伴了？」服務生聽到古雷多說一句不禁好奇地問，只見男性露出不太愉快的思考神情，看起來是對這個有誤區的話題感到不滿。  
「……不是……」古雷朝里歐那邊瞟了一眼，躲去角落的里歐接過另一位長髮女性給的冰水，與人談笑風生令他不爽，根本忘記自己也和女服務生在聊天。表情靠著當司政官多年來練得的技能維持也還是瀕臨失控。  
隱約從話裡注意到古雷既不是暗戀人也不是一心想維持單身，而是在意會場裡的某人後服務生說句先去工作了便離開會場，不抱希望往古雷手中塞聯絡資訊，含淚感嘆好男人果然都有伴了。  
收到邀約的古雷將紙張折齊收好，期往哪天會用到，對里歐那邊則秉持眼不見為淨的精神，專注於攻略桌上的料理，儘管腦袋三不五時想到里歐那張臉時仍然十分想削他。

這次雖然沒有動靜，但他猜古雷回家後十之八九會假藉各種理由廢了他的腿不讓他出門，切了他的手不讓他亂摸，里歐不知道第幾次被迫性騷擾別人，開始擔心自己有天會不會死在古雷手下，或是他先把古雷的體力榨乾淨他就安全了。里歐醉得很嚴重，思想往偏頗的道路一去不復返。  
左右晃動的眼球在尋找男人的身影，似乎不在酒會現場，或許在廁所，里歐放下酒杯，婉拒女性抓著他襯衫衣擺的手。  
他感覺古雷需要他，那是一種沒來由、愚蠢的直覺。

他不懂是哪個環節出了錯，就算如何小心避免也總有拿錯的時候。誤喝了高度數的酒後身體便自然起反應掉淚，他的內心很堅強，身體從來不這麼同意，硬要跟他唱反調。  
不願被人看見脆弱的模樣，就算他心裡不脆弱他也不許自己的醜態被人直視。古雷在廁所的隔間偷打電話給加洛。  
「加洛。」吸了吸鼻子，古雷慶幸這時有個可愛的加洛。來了一次大坦白後心結就漂亮的被一刀剪開，沒了討厭他的理由就不知不覺處得很好。  
『古雷？！』加洛在電話那頭手忙腳亂。  
「加洛。」  
『欸，是，我在。』  
「問我為什麼。」為什麼哭，這個連我都搞不清楚的問題。  
『古雷你喝酒了嗎？』不然不會隨便打來找他，加洛困惑著古雷怎麼突然性情大變。  
「問。」  
『為什麼？』  
「不告訴你。」古雷說完後就直接掛了電話，沒有笑也沒有哭，眼淚停了，像鬧劇一樣的過程止住潰堤的淚水。  
如果說里歐會強硬地拉他站起來，那麼加洛就是會等他站起來，他任性地隨喜好選擇，不顧那個會站在原地帶著張狂笑容等他的少年。想到這點又陷入自我厭惡的漩渦中。

只有流水聲。

「古雷。」站在門外，那句呼喚強硬地把他從情緒之中抽離。  
抬起手產生的叩門聲直對著他那間，古雷遵循廁所禮儀從善如流的敲了回去，門外的人發出淺淺一聲飽含濃厚酒氣的嘆息，然後再敲了一次。  
里歐．弗提亞你對這間廁所有什麼特殊情愫嗎！古雷忍住想罵人的衝動淡漠的敲回去，不出聲不承認廁所裡面的是自己。  
門外安靜了一會，接著門鎖發出不祥的震動聲，他該死的熟悉那是什麼前兆，沒過幾秒隔開他倆的薄木門被輕輕推開。  
「果然是你。」里歐露出笑容，看得出來不少酒已經被灌下肚，不然笑得絕對不會跟中樂透似的。  
「我討厭你。」他還在氣頭上，氣自己脆弱和氣里歐沒拒絕女孩子的各種想法混成黏稠的糊狀。  
「我不討厭你就好了。」  
門順手就被鎖上，古雷覺得接下來的發展不會更好只會更壞。  
「你就不怕自己搞錯？」古雷強撐鎮定，絕對不要讓酒鬼發現他在這裡的理由，他死也不要，對加洛能表達出的感情到這時就什麼都說不出來，雖然他什麼都沒說。  
「不會搞錯。」里歐用鈍化的反應神經笨拙地從褲子口袋裡摸出手機， GPS的紅點明確標出古雷．佛塞特的所在地，只要有帶著手機里歐就會知道他在哪。  
「給我刪掉。」  
「不要，我特別請露琪亞幫我弄的。」  
在古雷搶走前里歐就把手機收好。  
「總有一天我要把你的資料全部重置。」誰知道里歐在裡面裝了多少不可告人的祕密。  
「來啊，我等你。」都有在硬碟裡備份這件事他當然不會說。  
「你真的很欠扁。」  
「隨你怎麼說。」  
「不出去嗎？」早就沒那個心思傷悲春秋，全被眼前的人一擊打得粉碎，事情解決的同時兩個人塞在狹小的空間裡實在很可笑。  
「是誰先把自己關在廁所了不知道在做什麼的？」  
「……」

最後兩個都沒上廁所的人用肥皂龜毛的洗過手後就先行離開。  
「下次別參加了。」吹過晚風腦袋清醒許多的里歐敲著手機，一一回絕有加他好友並表達好感的人，沒想到不知不覺就加了一堆人。  
「隨便你。」古雷不會說自己有點放心。  
「對了，那個拿出來。」  
「？」  
「紙條。」  
「你有看到？」古雷乖乖地交出，看里歐是要燒了它還是要撕了它，對那位小姐有些抱歉。  
「當然。」里歐拍了一張照片後就塞回古雷口袋「這樣比較好掌握你的動向。」  
「我覺得我們可以分了。」每次都覺得里歐的選擇傾向非常奇怪，會讓他油然升起想分手的念頭。  
「你現在要玩愛情追逐戰？我會吐出來喔。」當時無論是物理上或心理上都有過，當然可以再來幾次，里歐確信不論幾次都會把他扯回來，只不過現在他會吐出來，並不建議古雷現在提分手。  
古雷說出口的討厭比喜歡還要多這件事他早就習慣了。


	2. 補充的肉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是我膨脹過頭後來才加上的R18產物，所以時間線比較沒有連貫性

「索性我們等酒會差不多了再出去？」里歐的紫眸散出不懷好意的思想，古雷和他相處得不久經驗卻也足夠多了，馬上就知道他的預感又準確命中，不可侵犯意義大於防範的門鎖加上狹窄到塞兩個人就滿的空間，簡直是為這男人的性癖量身訂做。  
「我不要。」退無可退，他合理懷疑這一切都是里歐的計謀。  
「你很懂嘛，接下來會發生什麼。」稱讚似的吻上頰面，有個了解自己的戀人真是件好事，辦事輕鬆許多。  
里歐跨腳騎在他身上，半正式的西裝褲被壓出皺褶。  
「走開。」  
「沒事沒事你就當自己被狗咬了，我會讓你舒服的。」  
古雷了解里歐喝得酩酊大醉後要做什麼誰都攔不住，儘管理智破成了碎沙，邏輯被扔進腦子深處，性慾倒是好得很。  
「至少把這個吃掉，在融完之前不准親我。」他討厭酒鬼親他，當然努力攻略里歐那些人的香水味也討厭，但這一時半刻遮不掉，他就暫時先算了。  
里歐一口含住薄荷味的涼糖，底下的動作半點都不含糊，絲毫沒有剛才拿出手機時的緩慢和笨拙，解開褲子是一如往常的熟練，些微安撫古雷因為特殊場所的緊張感，至少他是在哪裡都不會變的。  
「不幫我？」里歐把古雷的手按上被半勃肉棒撐起的褲頭，擺出一副我醉到自己拉不開拉鍊的裝死態度。他收回剛剛那句話，里歐的煩人程度暴增不少。  
古雷無奈、毫無情趣的按他所想去做，里歐也就單純的被滿足了，戀愛沒讓他變笨，但酒精倒是讓他變蠢了。  
里歐伸手愛撫古雷的肉棒，上床的次數多到足夠讓里歐摸清古雷喜歡哪些地方，手掌在根部到繫帶之間滑動，古雷的身體比腦袋更加順從，不受控制的勃起，乖巧迎接之後一直會有的享樂。  
幾乎要被自己的反應給羞恥死，古雷紅著臉在心底暗罵生理現象，手裡服務的那根肉棒突然硬了幾分。  
「我喜歡你受挫折的樣子。」里歐低啞的嗓音愉快宣告，古雷聽了差點掐爆里歐的命根子，喜歡從來沒在他們之間的關係明確出現幾次。  
「我喜歡你。」  
指尖壓上馬眼，略為施力的動作同步產生快感和疼痛，里歐的手活精細到位，古雷感覺自己的呼吸急促起來，腹腔升起令人難耐的燥熱。  
他們明確清楚彼此要的，包容、體溫、熱情、性愛……反而讓這個詞很少出現，少了一分廉價味道，多出一份會令他倆都大感彆扭的愛情。  
里歐在他腿上磨蹭著移動，讓勃起的陰莖貼在一起，古雷已經看不見里歐的表情，無從得知他是認真或玩笑，薄薄的胸膛緊貼他，能感受到里歐的吐息，胸腔內強力的鼓動清晰的傳達面對他的男人也興奮不已。  
這樣就足夠了。古雷放棄深究，他們本來就是從性開始，那麼用一些亂七八糟的繼續也沒什麼不好。  
被不斷觸碰的肌膚每一寸都變得更加熱燙，手指經過的地方牽出酥麻的細小電流，彼此的喘息交雜在一起，透明體液從前端冒出，兩人的手都沾得黏糊。  
古雷動用另一支空著的手扯了里歐的後領，讓原本貼在他身上的里歐挺起腰來與他接吻，在涼意和酒氣交纏之間他們射在彼此手上。

到最後他們也沒做到酒會結束。  
「幸好沒射在衣服上。」  
「不然就要清得半死了。肥皂給我。」  
「我還沒洗完。」古雷冠冕堂皇的拒絕里歐的要求，手裡掐著一塊綠色的肥皂。  
「你洗多久了還沒洗完！」他都用水沖完摸魚過一圈了這男人怎麼還沒搞定。  
「你是三歲小孩嗎搶什麼！你用水就夠了！」  
「古雷．佛塞特你才用水就夠了！潔癖了不起喔！」  
「知道我潔癖就別跟我搶啊！」  
兩個男人擠在洗手台上搶肥皂，弄得襯衫下半部份全濕。

風吹得兩人的肚子都很涼，里歐不惜破壞造型也要拉緊外套，和古雷離得很近但沒貼在一起，若有似無的距離對他們就足夠舒適。  
「剛剛我很認真。」里歐相信跟別人談情說愛肯定不會比和這個男人彆扭，但他也只能跟他談了。  
對於突兀的發言古雷意外自己有反應過來，偷塞了一顆涼糖進戴著黑色手套的手中，他不想說話，太羞恥了，也足以破壞他的矜持。拿到不明顯回覆的里歐用手背反碰走在他隔壁高大金髮男人的手背，他們一如往常的沒牽手，卻表現出比牽手還明顯的聯繫。

兩人不把住在一起叫同居，那叫分租。

剛進門古雷就下令里歐站在玄關，敢踏進來一步今天就去睡外面。  
「脫掉衣服。」  
里歐乖乖脫掉，外套被古雷拿在手裡。  
「再脫。」  
「褲子？襯衫？」他不討厭羞恥Play，但在自己家實在是羞恥不起來。  
「兩件都要。」  
這次脫下的衣物被扔在走廊。里歐看到明顯被冷落的衣物就曉得古雷為什麼心情不佳，雖然自己聞不出來不過他身上肯定有除了酒臭外的氣味，足以令古雷黑著臉命令他的理由。  
「繼續。」古雷的表情緩和許多，相較加洛雖然弱了一點，但讀表情這件事里歐也做得不差。  
他身上只剩下一件黑色貼身四角褲，包覆著緊實的屁股，少年手臂纖細而不瘦弱，漂亮的肌肉被皮膚薄薄貼著，裸著也足夠好看，不過再脫身上就沒東西了。  
「會停不下來喔。」里歐仰頭看他，就等古雷答應。  
「我們明天同時休。」  
古雷這句話像信號，並沒有脫下內褲的里歐直接踏上走廊，糾纏不清的啃咬彼此，里歐把人壓在牆上，方才消下的熱火又燃起，血液中的酒精瘋狂躁動。  
「等……去我房間。」古雷拒絕接下來的動作，停止里歐進一步攻城掠地的行為，把散亂的金髮從視線上撥開，扛起里歐扔去自己房間的床上。  
「下次你再叫停我也不停了。」接過古雷丟過來的潤滑液，稀稠的透明液體擠了滿手。  
「來啊。」他早就想看看紳士皮面底下藏著什麼，既然是能以瘋狂燃燒者之姿來對抗他許久的少年，那他會期待獸性有多麼瘋狂。

在床上的古雷哭得氣喘聲噎，飽和的快感超出承受之外，被男人以喜歡的力道蹂躪，放任喉嚨叫到嘶啞無力也不用吻加以遏止，床單吸飽了他們兩個肆意歡愛的各種體液，最多還是從腿根處滑落的潤滑液。  
「沒事，等我射出來就結束。」里歐好聲好氣的安慰他，下身的抽插則半點都不溫柔，毫不留情頂著腺體磨蹭。  
「你……剛也……是這樣說……混蛋……」把淚水抹進枕頭，古雷覺得自己再也射不出任何東西，僅存的力氣都用來勃起和罵人。  
里歐欣然承受抱怨，按著腰臀肌膚換了能讓古雷沒那麼辛苦的姿勢，至少腰軟了可以放在床上不用挺著享樂。  
被硬翻了身的古雷抄起旁邊的枕頭砸過去，習於身下人情緒無常的里歐則漂亮的躲開，進一步湊上前柔和的示好。  
最初是氣息相交，彼此的唇瓣貼合在一起，里歐緩慢的推進，和平常不同侵入性極低，像要給他渡過甜美的糖果，不再促狹地失去喘息空閒，兩人抓著自己的節奏換氣延長時間。  
穴口緩緩吞吐肉棒，內壁輕顫著渴求更大的刺激，撩撥得里歐想直接把溫柔扔開，但想著古雷剛才快把自己哭乾就強忍住慾望，含住古雷薄薄的上唇輕咬著。  
「我繼續了？」  
「隨便你。」拿枕頭壓住自己的臉，里歐一如既往懂得如何攏絡人心，他也荒誕的被說服，他真希望酒會上的人可以有幹勁一點，把這男人灌到不舉也好，不要只讓酒精發揮催情劑的功效來禍害他。  
窄小的腸道再次被狠狠撐開，里歐發出舒適的輕嘆。大腿內側被印下男人手掌的掐痕，淡紅色痕跡馬上就消了下去，但又在與方才誤差些許的地方再度產生。  
里歐整根抽出再撞入，逼得古雷不成樣子地呻吟，弓起身體想拒絕過度的放縱，感官被攪得一片混沌，無論多少次都習慣不了、挑弄神經的快感。  
古雷緊實的腹部隨著抽插痙攣的樣子美味極了，里歐舔了舔乾燥的唇，想讓人整身染上只屬於他的赤紅。  
他張口在側腰留下紅痕留做難得放縱一夜的紀念，讓貪婪吸吮的腹腔吃下溫涼的精液。  
「要是我明天腰痛到起不來，你就自己收拾東西滾出去。」古雷瞄了一眼後穴臉色慘白，含不住的精液從後穴漏出，看來里歐到中途嫌麻煩就沒戴套。  
「嗯，等等去我房間睡吧，我把棉被拿給你。」沒理古雷的氣話。  
等等幫他把後面清乾淨應該就不氣了。思索著等等還要把床單扔去洗，里歐在想洗衣精用新牌子味道會不會消得徹底一點，說不定等等要替古雷按摩一下再睡，不然到了後天可能還在痛。


End file.
